callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Call of Duty 2
1С Konami | translator = 1C | designer = Борис Элькис | series = Call of Duty | released plural = шутер Windows 20px|В остальном мире 25 октября 2005 22 декабря 2005 Xbox 360 22 ноября 2005 25 ноября 2005 15 июня 2006 Mac OS X 13 июня 2006 Windows Mobile 30 января 2007 | genre = Шутер от первого лица | platforms = Windows, Xbox 360, PS2, Mac OS X, Windows Mobile, Сотовые телефоны | engine = Собственный | modes = Одиночная игра, многопользовательская игра (Internet, LAN, Xbox Live) | version = 1.3 | rating = | media/media plural = CD (6), DVD | requirements = Windows: *'Минимальные:' CPU 1.4 GHz, 512 MB RAM, DirectX 9.0 совместимая видеокарта с 64 MB VRAM *'Рекомендуемые:' CPU 2.8 GHz, 1 GB RAM, 8x CD-привод, видеокарта Nvidia GeForce FX 5200 или лучше (или с поддержкой пиксельных шейдеров версии 2.0) Mac OS X: *'Минимальные:' Mac OS X 10.3.9, CPU 1.8 GHz, 512 MB RAM, видеокарта ATI Radeon 9600 или NVidia FX 5200 *'Рекомендуемые:' Mac OS X 10.4.5, CPU 2.0 GHz, 1 GB RAM, 128 MB VRAM | input = Геймпад, клавиатура, мышь | preceded by = Call of Duty: United Offensive | followed by = Call of Duty 3 | site = http://www.callofduty.com }} Call of Duty 2 — компьютерная игра в жанре шутер от первого лица, вторая игра в [[Call of Duty (серия)|серии Call of Duty]]. Была разработана компанией Infinity Ward, в содействии с Pi Studios, и выпущена компанией Activision 25 октября 2005 года для PC и 22 ноября 2005 года для приставки Xbox 360. Сюжет игры основан на событиях Второй мировой войны и состоит из трёх кампаний, где игроку даётся возможность быть солдатом советской, британской и американской армий. В России игра издаётся фирмой 1С. Call of Duty 2 стала очень популярной игрой во время запуска Xbox 360, продавшись тиражом более, чем 250 тысяч экземляров за первую неделю. Игровой процесс left|thumb|200px|«Полигон» для обучения новобранцев советской армии Как и в первой части серии игрок выступает в роли одного из солдат советского, американского и британского подразделений, ведущих боевые действия против фашистских войск. Важным отличием от первой части является отсутствие шкалы здоровья. Теперь нельзя точно сказать, насколько процентов «жив» игрок — лишь покраснение экрана в предсмертном состоянии дает понять, что настало время спрятаться и передохнуть. При этом «волшебные» аптечки были убраны из игры — теперь игрок (не менее волшебным образом) самостоятельно восстанавливается от ранений с течением времени. В игре представлен широкий ассортимент оружия, однако за раз игрок может носить с собой только 2 вида (не считая осколочных и дымовых гранат (по 4 штуки)). Оружие и осколочные гранаты можно подбирать непосредственно с убитых врагов. Также в некоторых миссиях оружие (в частности особое — гранатометы, снайперские винтовки, дымовые гранаты) можно найти в бункерах, зданиях, либо прямо на улице. Помимо переносимого оружия в бою можно использовать стационарные пулеметы (Браунинг M1919 и MG-42), зенитные и артиллерийские орудия. Также в распоряжении игрока имеется бинокль, который в одной из миссий понадобится для наведения артиллерийского огня. В отдельных миссиях потребуется использование магнитных мин и взрывчатки для обезвреживания вражеской бронетехники, уничтожения артиллерии и подрыва дверей бункеров. Представленные задания разнообразны: захват зданий, удержание обороны, уничтожение артиллерии и бронетехники. Также представлены миссии, в которых игрок берет на себя роль командира танка. Однако главная цель абсолютно всех миссий — выжить самому, поскольку провалить миссию можно лишь умерев (если не учитывать провал в случае намеренного убийства союзника или пленного). Все ключевые персонажи (например, командиры отрядов) в принципе бессмертны (если их смерть не является частью сюжета, либо не спровоцирована самим игроком), а второстепенные солдаты, играющие роль массовки, в большинстве миссий «генерируются» заново после смерти. В Call of Duty игрок не выполняет роль рэмбо-одиночки — чаще всего его поддерживают несколько союзных солдат. Однако большинство убийств, конечно же, придется на его долю. Все миссии построены на скриптах — большинство ключевых событий не происходят до тех пор, пока игрок не предпримет какое-либо действие (чаще всего — побежит вперед, начав атаку). При этом в большинстве миссий солдаты противника будут появляться снова и снова до тех пор, пока не будет запущена следующая стадия скрипта. Поэтому тактика отсиживания в укромном месте или отстрела издалека фашистов из снайперской винтовки в большинстве случаев будет бесполезна — патроны не бесконечны в отличие от солдат противника. Кампании Персонажи * Рядовой Василий Иванович Козлов — протагонист * Комиссар Летлёв * Лейтенант Леонов * Лейтенант Дмитрий Вольский * Рядовой Павел Семёнов * Сержант Джон Дэвис — протагонист * Капитан Прайс * Рядовой МакГрегор * Командир танка Дэвид Уэлш — протагонист * Капрал Билл Тейлор — протагонист (потом Сержант) * Рядовой МакКлоски * Рядовой Брейберн (убит во время боя за высоту 400) * Сержант Рэндалл (потом лейтенант) * Полковник Блэйк Игровое вооружение В сетевой игре доступны дополнительно 2 американских вида оружия: пистолет-пулемёт M3 и укороченное помповое ружье M1897. Также в игре имеется несколько типов взрывчатки и мин. Многопользовательская игра Перестрелка ;Особенности режима: ; * в режиме настраиваются: время игры, максимальное количество врагов; * каждый игрок получает очки за убийства других игроков; * за самоубийства очки снимаются; * если игрок умирает, то он почти сразу воскресает, в зависимости от настроек сервера, в случайном месте на карте. ;Условия победы: * игрок набирает максимальное количество очков; * игрок набирает большее количество очков по завершении времени, отпущенного на игру. Командный бой ;Особенности режима: * в режиме настраиваются: время игры, максимальное количество очков; * игроки распределяются по двум командам: Союзники и Бойцы Оси; * за убийства вражеских игроков команде начисляются очки; * за самоубийства и убийства игроков своей команды, очки снимаются; * если игрок умирает, то он по истечении заданного настройками периода времени перерождается в случайном месте на карте. ;Условия победы: * команда набирает максимальное количество очков; * команда набирает большее количество очков по завершении времени, отпущенного на игру. Захват флага ;Особенности режима: * в режиме настраиваются: время игры, максимальное количество очков; * игроки распределяются по двум командам: Союзники и Бойцы Оси; * у каждой команды есть «база», на которой находится её флаг; * игроки должны похитить флаг вражеской команды, чтобы принести его к своему флагу на базе, за что команде начисляются очки; * если игрок умирает, то он перерождается по истечении заданного настройками периода времени в случайном месте на карте. ;Условия победы: * команда набирает максимальное количество очков; * команда набирает большее количество очков по завершении времени, отпущенного на игру. Штаб ;Особенности режима: * в режиме настраиваются: время игры, максимальное количество очков; * игроки распределяются по двум командам: Союзники и Бойцы Оси; * периодически на карте в случайных местах возникает штаб, представляющий собой рацию, который необходимо захватить, находясь в непосредственной близости от него в течение некоторого времени; * захватив штаб, команда обязана не подпускать к нему игроков вражеской команды; * очки начисляются команде за время удержания штаба; * пока захвачен штаб, атакующие могут перерождаться по истечении заданного настройками периода времени, в то время как защищающие перерождаются только после уничтожения штаба. ;Условия победы: * команда набирает максимальное количество очков; * команда набирает большее количество очков по завершении времени, отпущенного на игру. Поиск и уничтожение ;Особенности режима: * в режиме настраиваются: время игры, количество раундов, время одного раунда; * игроки распределяются по двум командам: Союзники и Бойцы Оси; * на карте располагаются два объекта A'' и ''B, на одном из которых союзники пытаются заложить бомбу, а бойцы Оси этому препятствуют; * игроки перерождаются только в начале следующего раунда. ;Условия победы в раунде: * Союзники: ** убийство всех игроков вражеской команды; ** установка бомбы с часовым механизмом на одном из двух объектов и недопущение её обезвреживания. * Бойцы Оси: ** убийство всех игроков вражеской команды; ** недопущение установки бомбы с часовым механизмом в течение времени, отпущенного на раунд; ** обезвреживание установленную бомбу. ;Условия победы в игре: * команда набирает большее количество очков по завершении раунда. Отзывы |AG = 70 % |GSpy = 70 % |IGN = 9.0/10 (360) 8.5/10 (PC) |XPlay = |GamePro = |GSpot = 8.8/10 (360) 8.8/10 (PC) |GI = 9.75/10 |OXM = 9.0/10 |GR = 89,84 % (360) 87,59 % (PC) |MC = 89/100 (360) 86/100 (PC) }} Call of Duty 2 получила множество положительных рецензий. Тем не менее многие рецензии имели немного критики. В основном, критике подверглась новая система здоровья, которая позволяет игроку восстанавливать его, переждав некоторое время в укрытии — по мнению рецензентов это сделало игру менее реалистичной (ведь аптечки, мгновенно залечивающие любые раны — это верх реализма). Другие считают, что ремейки оригинальных карт были интересны, но в игре могло было быть больше новых карт. По поводу Windows-версии было много критики о низкой производительности игры. Call of Duty 2 стал самой популярной игрой при запуске Xbox 360, продавшись тиражом в 250,000 копий за первую неделю. На июль 2006 было продано уже 1.4 миллиона копий для Xbox 360. Интересные факты left|thumb|150px|«...ни одна корова не пострадала.» * В миссии Горсовет происходящей в 1942 году есть ППС-43,хотя ППС был изобретен в 1943 году. * При просмотре списка авторов (credits) проигрывается небольшой драматический ролик, созданный на движке игры, о спасении захваченного фашистами в плен капитана Прайса. В конце ролика, как и в первой части игры, появится надпись «В процессе создания игры ни одна корова не пострадала» («No cows were harmed in the making of this game») — ссылка на миссию «Зернохранилище» американской кампании. * В локализованной в России версии игры по-русски говорят не только советские солдаты, но и британские и американские. * В миссии "Товарищ снайпер" лейт. Дмитрий Вольский меняет свою внешность (ходит не в фуражке, а в каске или шапке, может даже отпустить бороду, "переодеться" из шинели в ватник) * В английской версии игры советские солдаты говорят по-английски, но в пылу сражения выкрикивают некоторые фразы по-русски (например: «I am reloading» («Я перезаряжаюсь»), и тут же «Умри, фашистская сволочь!» (при убийстве союзником немецкого солдата). * Некоторые солдаты выкрикивают смешные фразы или несвязанные диалоги, например: «Фрицы! Вы деретесь как девки!» или « - Парни, мы это сделали! - Выполняю!» * В игре капитан Прайс командует отрядом 7й бронетанковой дивизии, в которой служит сержант Джон Дэвис, а в первой части он командует отрядом из 6й воздушно-десантной дивизии, которому приказано захватить мост "Пегас", после чего он вместе с сержантом Эвансом был переведен в САС. Так же во второй миссии (оборона моста "Пегас") присутствует лейтенант Дэвис. * На многих уровнях присутствуют фортепьяно - на них можно поиграть. Надо только подойти к нему и нажать клавишу использования. * В танковых миссиях говорят что Panzer II сильнее чем Крусейдер но, по-настоящему, Крусейдер был сильнее Панзера II (возможно, имеется в виду Panzer III) * Некоторые эпизоды советской кампании взяты из фильма Враг у ворот, например, выманивание снайперов противника каской (миссия "Товарищ снайпер") или марш-бросок по трубам в миссии "Вокзал №1". * В титрах можно увидеть такую сцену: американец ставит пулемёт прямо напротив двери, через некоторое время (секунд через 7-10) немец пытается открыть ту самую дверь, за которой пулемётчик, он делает удар ногой и стоило немцу замахнуться на второй удар, как его нашпиковывет патронами тот самый американец. Это отсылка к миссии Начало конца где точно так же погибает британец от рук немецкого пулемётчика. * В первой миссии (обучение красноармейцев) действие происходит в 1941 году, а пулемёт MG 42 был создан в 1942 году. * В сетевой игре присутствуют карты из 1 части игры, например, Брекурт, а карта "Сталинград" в 1 части переименована в "Варшава". * В английской кампании можно встретить бойцов Томпсона или Уэлша. Особенно оригинально, когда сержант или рядовой Томпсон стоит с ПП Томпсона. Так же можно встретить рядового Липтона и Рота. * Иногда можно услышать "Так точно!" от рядовых. Нужно навести прицел на союзников и нажать огонь. Срабатывает с британцами. * Один из багов игры - "Пустые люди". Надо лечь на землю и "ползать" в мертвецах. Изнутри они совсем пустые. Срабатывает и с камнями, и с некоторыми деревьями. * Если подойти к технике или людям достаточно близко, то, как и в первой части, ваша рука становится намного меньшей по сравнению, например, с рукой другого человека. * В первой миссии вам предлагают пострелять по посуде, бутылкам с вином, пошвыряться картошкой. Странное обучение солдат в 1941 году, когда любые запасы пищи были на вес золота. * Из-за ограниченности игрового пространства разработчики нередко делали так, чтобы техника появлялась в таком месте, куда она никак бы не могла заехать. Например, в битве за Кан в конце одной из миссий бронетехника появляется на перекрёстке, хотя он со всех сторон был огорожен противотанковыми ежами. * В танковых миссиях танк игрока "бессмертен" и погибает только вместе с ним. * В сетевой игре на некоторых улицах стоят целые и невредимые немецкие танки, видимо, брошенные врагом. * В последней советской кампании на улицах Сталинграда можно найти подбитый "тигр". Но первые "тигры" немцы использовали при попытке пробиться к своим окружённым частям в Сталинграде. Ни одна из этих машин так и не достигла города. * Во вступительном ролике показан кадр из первой миссии о том, что советские солдаты атакуют врага. В действительности вместо этого эпизода в соответствующей миссии солдаты не бежали, а использовали грузовик. * Револьвер Энфилд присутствует только в одной миссии. * Револьвер Энфилд висит на груди у Сержант Рэндалла. * У Сержанта Рэндалла в русской локализации, тот же голос что и у Капитана Прайса. * Начало миссии Битва за Пуэнт дю Хок полностью списано с фильма Стивена Спилберга «Спасти рядового Райана» (англ. Saving Private Ryan) * В кампании за СССР среди настенных плакатов военного времени встречается плакат «Военный заемъ» времён Первой мировой войны, а также современный плакат «Слава подвигу во имя Родины!» в нижней части которого изображены советские солдаты бросающие немецкие знамёна к Мавзолею Ленина во время Парада Победы. * В первой миссии Советской компании, комиссар Летлев прикажет вам взять пистолет и винтовку на складе...но если туда не идти он будет говорить что "Это последний шанс....давай...всё." после чего выхватывает пистолет и с криком "Предатель!" убивает вас одним выстрелом. * Иногда, после смерти врага, продолжается отыгрыш лицевой анимации. Иногда можно заметить труп, беззвучно шевелящий губами. * Во многих миссиях можно взорвать грузовики при помощи одной гранаты если забросить её в кузов сзади. Но взрываеются таким способом не все грузовик, а только те которые приезжают во время миссии. * В игре можно забраться почти на все немецкие SdkFz 251. Галерея Adc.jpg|Место, появляющееся в игре Adi.jpg Adg.jpg Add.jpg Примечания Ссылки * en_US|gameId:CallofDuty&brandId:CoD Официальный сайт игры * Крупнейший русскоязычный сайт посвященный играм серии Call Of Duty de:Call of Duty 2 en:Call of Duty 2 es:Call of Duty 2 fr:Call of Duty 2 nl:Call of Duty 2 pl:Call of Duty 2 Категория:Игры